iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogar Ryswell
Rogar Rysell is the Lord of the Rills, the extensive area between the barrowlands and the Stony Shore in the North. He and his men are bannermen to House Bolton. He is nine-and-thirty years old. History Born in 328 to his parents Ramsay and Dacey, Rogar was the only male son and heir to the Ryswell line. As a young child he was educated to rule, as all firstborn sons are. From a young age he took more to martial pursuits than those of the court, favoring the hunt or the drilling yard to the royal court. As a Ryswell, Rogar was expected to be a master horseman, and took to the trade naturally. On his 8th nameday he left to Squire in White Harbor, eventually becoming a Knight in all but name. For the Ryswells serve the old Gods, and Ramsay would not allow his son to anoint himself in the Seven. During this time Rogar developed a fancy for jousting, winning several tourneys in his youth and placing highly in many more. At the age of seven and ten he was married to Alaine Karstark, and she birthed him their twin sons a few short years later. This time was mired be grief when Lord Ramsay fell from his horse and was trampled during an ill fated hunt. His condition deteriorated quickly and his wife Dacey ruled alongside Rogar until his father's final passing. The birth of Rosaline Ryswell brought new joy to the young Lord's life several years later, and though she has grown more rebellious with age, Rogar can't help but see his late mother in her. Rogar himself has grown to be a strong man, a prime example of a northerner. He stands just over six feet with broad shoulders and a well muscled physique. He cuts an imposing figure, especially with his stern gaze and square jaw, upon which he keeps a trimmed beard. His hair dark brown, and kept short. Rogar is a skilled cavalry commander on the battlefield, preferring to fight from horseback than foot. He is adequate in a duel, but lacks both speed and finesse in swordplay. At home he is an able administrator, but holds no great love for numbers and coins, avoiding such work when possible. Present Rogar has been Lord of the Rills for near twenty years now, presiding over a rule of peace and prosperity. Under the rule of Bolton, and the Dragon Queen, the Rills have known only peace. Much of their wealth comes from the horses they breed, widely considered the finest in the North. The Rills commands the largest force of Northern Cavalry, although not as well equipped as the knights of White Harbor. Rogar and his wife and nearing their fortieth name day, and their sons fast approaching their twentieth. However, having twin male sons has created a problem of succession. While Rodrick is technically first born, Rogar decided on a creative solution. Whichever son can secure the most prominent marriage will be named his heir. Rodrick is currently betrothed to the eldest daughter of Lord Dustin, while his brother Renton courts with a daughter of the Manderlys. Lord Ryswell will be among the vassals present to feast with Lord Bolton and to renew their vows of loyalty and fealty to the Warden of the North. Afterwards they will ride south to attend the Great Council and voice their word on who next shall sit the Iron Throne. Family * Ramsay Ryswell, His Father (Deceased) (299 - 348 AC) * Dacey Flint, His Mother (Deceased) (300 - 359 AC) ** Reina Ryswell, His Sister, Married to Lord Glover (41) ** Rogar Ryswell, Lord of the Rills (39) ** Alaine Karstark, His Wife (38) *** Rodrick Ryswell, His Son (19) *** Renton Ryswell, His Son (19) *** Rosaline Ryswell, His Daughter (17) ** Rachael Ryswell, His Sister, Married to Jerrad Mormont (37) Category:Northerner Category:House Ryswell